bigyoshifanfandomcom-20200214-history
I pod Luigi
I pod Luigi The Original I Pod Luigi The I pod Luigi is a ratarded voice controlled system, It has a Harsh Built in alarm that could scare you up in the morning, It can be easily connected to your computer but the I pod luigi may dislike you more, It can store up to many songs so you can play retarded music anywhere. Reception The I pod Luigi is has been negatively reviewed and almost no customers liked the I pod Luigi, It has been criticized for the rude awakening. Customer Reviews Customer 1: "The I pod Luigi Sucks" Customer 2: "It Ruined My Life, It Honestly Did" Customer 3 (Boo/Ghost): " I licked it and It blew up on me" The New I pod Luigi Under Construction I phone Luigi The Original I phone Luigi The I phone Luigi is the most Powerful retarded phone yet, The features on this phone is that you cannot change the Ringtone on it, Also it has a very bad signal it would not pick up a signal if you're in the Middle of New York, It is the most heaviest phone yet weighing 10 tons, It's so heavy that hitting a car can blow up the car if you drop it from the Burj Khalifa, It has a new feature known as Weegee time (Aka. Face Time), If you look into it's eyes, It's like a webcam, It has a 0.1 megapixel camera which you look into the hole in it's head, The Quality looks like a very old 1920's movie, (Toad: "Stop filming me!"). Reception The I phone Luigi is found out to be the worst Gadget yet giving it a Rating of a 1/10. Criticism This phone has been criticized for it's mass and bad signal, Putting it on top of the Kvly TV mast does not even help and makes it worse as the tower collapses down. Customer Reviews Crocodile: "I though ohhh It's The ohhh Rubbish Thing Ohhh Yet" (He does not want anyone to buy it) Turtle: "It sucked and I'll recommend it to Retards." Toad: "It's the worst gadget yet and It sucks" Yoshfico: "Well I went to show it to my homie foe and when I took it to them, They thought it was rubbish and I got kicked out of my hood and he got the glock and shot the I phone luigi". The new I phone Luigi The new I Pad Luigi is an explosive phone that It explodes when you charge it, Under Construction I pad Luigi The Original I pad Luigi The One dollar I pad Luigi is a bigger version and Now Contains HD (Highly Dangerous) graphics which can damage your eyes and make you blind, and could kill you, The I pad Luigi has a Special Built in app known as retarded ring tones which could cause brain damage and make you deaf, and could even kill you, The I pad luigi has a 2 Inch touchscreen which is really small, You can hardly touch it. Reception The I pad Luigi is mixed with Negative reviews and is also one of the worst gadgets yet. Criticism The I pad Luigi is criticized for the injuries the people got after the retarded apps and some graphics that burn like hell. Injuries and Deaths About only 10,000 people bought the I pad Luigi and which about 6,000 people died, 1,500 people became deaf, 1,500 people became blind and 500 people has got a brain damage. Customer Reviews Mr. Bollox: "Crap!" Yoshiarta: "well I tried using the retarded Ringtones and I had to go to the hospital because it kind of did sometine, Damage my brain." John Paul: Well I don't know an application and got something where you get to make Rap Music and When I loaded it it crashed it kind of lit on fire for some reason." Category:Characters